Problem: ${4 \div \dfrac{1}{2} = {?}}$
Solution: Imagine we have ${4}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{2}$ of the size. In total we have $4 \times 2$ pieces. $4 \times 2 = 8$